


Obligations and Objections

by Cass_chan12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette is a tired bean 2k19, Marinette is the new Guardian, Minor Angst, Post Miracle Queen, adrien is a dense noodle, adrienette - Freeform, life without Fu 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_chan12/pseuds/Cass_chan12
Summary: Thinking about being alone as the New Guardian was all too stressful for Marinette and along with her confusing emotions she feels it would be best to change some rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will I continue my works in progress? Mmm… NAH! Imma gonna jump on this idea before it dies. Oneshots(two-shot ya ninny) are life.  
Enjoy!

It all had felt so heavy to live all of the sudden.

The weight Marinette had over the past year as ladybug already made her feel uneasy with responsibility and before she knew it the responsibility multiplied tenfold. She was the new guardian after all.

She had broken down multiple times that day when it all began.

It was only a matter of time when she would crash. She let Adrien go, Chat let her go and Master Fu left altogether. Seeing the older man board the train with no memories and telling her that he would never forget her was all too much for her heart.

Sitting next to the soft sound of a guitar tune was the only thing Marinette could relax to. Luka had really helped her more than he could ever have imagined. For one moment right there and then she felt like she didn’t have to be Paris’ hero or someone’s third party in a romantic setting where she wasn’t supposed to be in from the start, nor did she feel obligated to think of the future where she and Chat will be up against Hawkmoth and Mayura.

Later that evening she stood on her balcony looking over the river, seeing Notre Dame in the distance and let Tikki rest on her shoulder as she usually did.

Marinette breathed in sombrely which Tikki no doubt noticed.

“Do you wanna talk about all that happened?” the little Kwami’s sweet voice asked in the dead silence.

Tikki noticed tears pricking out of her holders eyes “Not really but I should. You are the only one I can talk to about my whole life so I shouldn’t keep it bottled up like before.”

TIkki nudged closer on her shoulder to show her holder that her attention was solely on her.

“I had my doubts about being Ladybug since the beginning and I had come to terms after Stoneheart that I will try my best to protect everyone. Since I was chosen I had this cosy feeling that all my decisions were the right ones but I’ve had plenty of mistakes. I human in the end. But today… I…” a sob broke out of her lips.

“I resent Master for picking me as the new guardian. I know it was coming and the small ugly thought I had was that the time wouldn’t come. Now my biggest fear is here and I don’t feel ready or strong enough to pull it through.”

She felt like her own words were putrid and vile for even letting them come out. How could she feel that way about the man who sacrificed so much for the safe keeping of the Miraculous? He was human as well, she did acknowledge that but this was all too much for her fourteen year old mind and body.

Tikki zipped in front of her face and softly patted the tears away.

“I’m not sure whether or not you will believe me but you are so much capable then you lead on to be Marinette.” she reassured

“And I feel the same as you do, trust me. I want you to enjoy being young and not feel like the whole world is coming to an end. I, though, do want you to know that you are the most amazing holder I’ve ever had. You are kind, creative, and clever and everyone knows and sees it.”

Marinette smiled at her Kwami and raised her palms in front of her for the little creature to land in.

“I just want you to know one thing Marinette.” The Kwami looked at her with some mischief.

Marinette cocked an eyebrow “And what’s that?”

“With every new Guardian, they make or break rules for what you feel is right.”

Oh?

Oh…

* * *

Anxiety can always have more than one face.

In this case, Marinette’s other form is Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi.

Although the two weren’t officially dating, it was clear how the two felt about the other. They both shared a lot in common, their parents were most likely on bored for their growing ‘friendship’ and as much as Marinette hated to admit it, they seemed perfect for each other.

She admits she can’t fully let go of her affections of Adrien but she maybe would prioritize her relationship with herself. Maybe in time she can look Luka as more than just a friend? Or even see Chat in a different light?

‘That’s not a smart idea, Marinette.” She scolded herself.

Even if she and Chat did pursue something, it would be dangerous. Hawkmoth already has them on the ropes and if he were to know that she and he were involved, the villain would take advantage of it.

No, Luka was the safer route.

‘So much for thinking about prioritising your relationship with yourself…’ she thought sarcastically to herself.

After school Marinette passed the fencing practice ground and noticed Adrien and Kagami. The Japanese girl certainly was a cool beauty, it was only logical Adrien would have noticed her.

She smiled sadly and kept on walking until she heard a snap noise. Startled, she found half of her hair in her face and looked down to have found her hair band had snapped.

‘Perfect’ she scoffed as she picked it up.

With only one hair band now, she didn’t particularly want one ponytail. A certain blonde ruined the look for her. So she just undid the other and decided to have her hair down.

“You really should wear it down more often.” A familiar voice told her out of the blue.

She jumped at the suddenness and gazed to see if was Adrien who was holding a bottle of water, most likely on a break. He smiled at her in the friendliest way as he had always done.

“Sorry to startle you, just wanted to say hi.”

The pit in her stomach felt unbearable “Hi…” she said trying to make it sound like she was joking.

The blonde was taken back by that “Is everything okay?”

She jumped at his observation “Y-yeah, why you ask?”

“You don’t seem yourself. Is it maybe Luka? Are you guys fighting?”

“Um… no? Why are you specifically bringing him up?” she asked confused.

A small blush bloomed on Adrien’s face “Sorry I didn’t mean to impose on your guys relationship. I couldn’t think of another reason.”

“Our relationship?” Marinette blurted.

Okay now Adrien looked confused “Aren’t you guys? Ya know? Together?”

“What? No!” Marinette screamed.

The blonde blinked at her in confusion.

“Sorry, what I meant to say is that he is a friend. We’re not together.” Marinette coughed.

“Oh…” he said dumbfounded.

The Raven haired girl really felt like she could crawl in a hole at that moment. To think that Adrien thought that she and Luka are dating shocked her. Sure she does have some feelings toward the guitarist but she admits that she’s pushed those feelings down for the sake of her affection for Adrien. But because she had pushed them down so much it felt foreign to imagine them as a couple.

He was a very amazing boy no doubt about it. She could easily fall for him but… there was Adrien… and there was also Chat. Her trusted partner may or may not know that his partnership means the world to her and that she could easily open her heart to him but that would be too dangerous. At least for now.

Her emotions were feeling wild at that moment and the harsh blush on her face made her look overheated right there.

‘Just a friend. Sounds familiar.’ Adrien thought to himself.

Adrien couldn’t lie to himself that Marinette’s confession gave him a bubbly feeling in his chest. It’s strange since that feeling normally occurred when he met Ladybug for the first time or even Kagami. It had been the first time he would be feeling that sensation while with Marinette. He felt a bit sick to be honest with all the emotions coming all together.

And now he wasn’t sure how to respond. He felt that it be weird to tell her to maybe look at Luka differently or give him a chance. It is equally as weird not saying something.

Thankfully for him Kagami called so they could continue practice.

“Sorry, I gotta-” he said quickly.

“Yeah yeah, see ya.” She cut him off.

The blonde couldn’t help but look behind him and see his friend walk away with her raven hair on full display. He also couldn’t understand the thump in his chest when he thoughtlessly hoped to see it again.

* * *

It was incredibly peaceful that afternoon. The sun was sinking into dusk and Ladybug and Chat finished patrol (with not many words exchanged) and decided to sit on top of the Eiffel tower for a small time out, since most tourists have left by then.

Ladybug felt some tension coming from her partner and she felt on par with him if she had to be honest. All she could think about the last time they fought Miracle Queen and how focused he was, how well he helped her when she felt completely useless. How he finally felt like he cut out of his romantic feelings for her and was a solid rock for her.

He really was a great partner.

And she’s a blind fool, who always chased the shadow of a boy who could never love her back. Meanwhile, here is a boy who really loved her from day one and yet after the last battle, he might have totally given up on her for good.

She doesn’t know how to fully prove it but when he called her Ladybug instead of M’lady, she knew.

They sat and Chat broke the silence “I'm not sure if now is a good time to ask but how are you doing, ya know, being the new Guardian?”

She looked him in the eye and she could see his concern for her. He probably knew how the burden could be taking a toll on her or that she might feel guilt and regret. He was very observant like that.

“To be honest… stressful. As if I was doing any better without the responsibility but now what’s done is done and I can only hope I won’t mess up.” she said truthfully.

“You won’t mess up.” he said a bit sternly.

She huffed “Right, because I haven’t made countless mistakes prior.”

“Or you could not berate yourself like that.” He said annoyed at her.

She felt like another emotional rollercoaster was coming.

“I'm not berating I'm telling the truth. I honestly don’t want all this responsibility knowing I can screw up majorly. Master was much older and wiser than I am and he made mistakes so how will I be different? Plus having two supervillains blindside you does open room for error.” She said bitterly.

“Ladybug… I know what happened wasn’t anyone’s fault so stop blaming yourself. We are just kids in the end. Heck I keep getting hits by Akuma’s a lot and trust me, I feel like the mistake out of the two of us.”

She hated when he did that. He would always make himself look bad so she could feel better and she knew that it would never work.

“Chat Noir. You were undeniably the real hero the other day. I would’ve lost for sure and I'm not going to make it as Guardian without you… so I want to change a rule.”

He felt frozen by her words, she felt like he helped her that much? She wanted to change a rule?

“I think we should know each other’s identities.”

He was screaming inside his body. Was he dreaming? Or was this a sick joke? It felt awfully hard to breath now.

“I- Uh- wha…” he babbled.

She giggled at his expression but used her next sentence in a serious tone “I can’t do it alone. But Chat this would have to mean that if you or I could be compromised, it would be over. That means no hits from Akuma’s. This also means I have to do some research in uncapping some hidden abilities and power reserves so we can last longer in battle. It wont be easy but… I feel we need to get stronger and I can’t see us doing that if we don’t know each other.”

“And you think this is the best decision as Guardian?” he asked hoping his tone didn’t sound desperate.

“I do.” she reaffirmed strongly.

He felt like this was the best dream. But his own feelings felt so jumbled, he wasn’t sure what to do with them at the moment.

“Then let’s do it in an hour… I’ll send you the location on our communicators and when making our way there, make sure you aren’t followed.”

“Roger.” He nodded.

She smiled at him before she zipped away on her yoyo.

His heart melted and felt on cloud nine. Although, he couldn’t help but feel awful that he wasn’t sure if he should stop pursuing Ladybug. He did make sure to try and move on because she already loved someone else… but maybe there was still some hope for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovlies! I must apologise for how late this update is. Allow me to briefly explain: I was planning on watching Chat Blanc and Felix before continuing the second chapter and as the time drew near for me to start, the worst of the worst happened- I got hijacked…  
Thankfully I was unscathed and we got my car back but then more drama came and my mom’s house burnt down! I couldn’t make this stuff up even if I wanted to…  
I somewhat have gotten back on track with my life and got a phone to compensate the stolen one and even purchased a new laptop since the previous one was a dinosaur and here we are. Onto with the next chapter!

Her heart was pounding, wind roaring into her ears as she left her partner on the rooftop. She reflected what she said, and she meant every word but the realization setting in her made her doubtful of her readiness. The thought of seeing the boy she’d put trust in for some time now will see her for who she is and vice versa.

Honestly, she had always scoffed at her curiosity of what it would be like to know each other’s identity and calling it a waste of time to think about. She had almost made up in her mind that they were forever going to be strangers and carry on with their day to day lives. No one’s the wiser.

She landed on her roof with discretion and de-transformed to go into her room. Tikki zipped near her holder’s face to see Marinette’s expression.

Her cheeks were rosier than normal and Tikki could either guess it was because Marinette was jumping on rooftops or her emotions were catching up to her. The small kwami didn’t attempt to find out what was on Marinette’s mind, she already knew.

What would it be like to know the boy under the mask?

Was he the same as he is as Chat Noir or is he quieter and reserved or is he the same impulsive goofy hero? Did he really have Green eyes and blonde hair? She knew as Lady Noire her appearance looked way different than her normal self by having long jet-black hair and green eyes as well.

Her curiosity was killing her all the sudden when it hadn’t even crossed her mind in the whole duration of their partnership. The whole experience itself gave her butterflies in her belly.

Marinette quickly went her computer to look on a map to have an idea of what would be a good space to have privacy to reveal their identities later. With a location in mind and then clearing her search from the system she climbed up onto her patio and transformed behind the wall.

“Alright.” She whispered.

As she was about to throw her yoyo a familiar voiced called to her in haste.

“Ladybug!”

Marinette whipped around in a panic and saw Bunnix “Oh no…’

The Rabbit themed superhero lightly chuckled and placed her hand on her hip “Relax bug, it’s not doomsday like the last time we had a reunion.”

“Then why-?”

“I just wanna chat about what you’ll be doing in the next hour…” Bunnix said in a lower tone.

With a raised eyebrow Ladybug became skeptical “I thought you said your visit wasn’t going to be like the last.”

“And it isn’t. but out of courtesy I should give you caution.”

“Which is?”

“If you choose this route you and Chat will be stronger team but… this route will be harder. I’m just wondering if this is the right time.”

“Do we lose against Hawkmoth?” Marinette inquired with fear in her voice.

“You know I can’t say bug. Unfortunately, I must sound ambiguous. But you know if tragedy hits, I fix it.”

So why is she here?

“I’m assuming this isn’t one of those fixes.” Ladybug asked feeling a bit of relief.

“Correct.”

“Again, then why-?”

“I thought I’d give the new Guardian options.” Bunnix winked.

The spotted hero felt an enormous pressure. If this wasn’t a crisis, why bother telling her? Would it better not to do it after all? What is the right course?

“Now Bug don’t let my visit disturb you. Your future self just asked me to confirm your will, is all. She also told me to pass on a message-”

“She told me to tell you to have faith in yourself again. And to believe that you are without a doubt the right person to protect the Miraculous. If you keep doubting yourself from here on out then making mistakes will be more common.” Bunnix relayed.

“She also wanted me to confirm that your decision wont lead up to another Chat Blanc scenario. You can trust him fully.”

Ladybug let out a breath from a silent laugh “I figured that would be what she would say… and I do trust him.”

“So, what are you going to do now Bug?” Bunnix asked with knowing in her tone.

Ladybug sauntered near the end of the roof and looked over her shoulder “I’m going to believe in my decision.”

* * *

His thoughts were betraying his resolve.

He was so sure it was time to move on and like a fish with bait he felt like he was being reeled in again. But this time it was more than just a small glimmer of hope. This was the chance to find out who he had been in love with all this time!

A trickle of guilt overcame Adrien as he sat by his desk waiting for Ladybugs location pin.

Him and Kagami were getting closer the past few weeks and without a doubt he was attracted to her, but he wasn’t sure what he felt for her was love. She herself was bold enough to say they are during the Miracle queen fiasco, but he was sure it wasn’t the case.

Also, not to mention he couldn’t stop thinking about another girl.

Marinette was his friend but if he was being totally honest, he did feel something between them change. When she told him her and Luka weren’t a thing, he felt an unfamiliar emotion towards her.

Sure, she is a pretty girl, smart too and very brave and loyal… wait was he rambling?

Plagg sighed in irritation “Kid you sure got yourself worked up about a couple of girls.”

“Plagg I just feel torn. Maybe after I see Ladybug’s identity it’ll be easier to think about.” Adrien reasoned.

“Or it could make things a whole lot more complicated…” Plagg pointed out.

He could be right but at least he can start somewhere with Ladybug and get to know another side of her.

“Kid, I think you should really stop thinking so hard about it. I thought I remember you saying that no matter who it is under the mask you’ll love her and that you won’t be changing your target. What happened to that straightforward Chat Noir? Did your resolve weaken?”

Oh that hit a nerve.

“I meant what I said, but things are different now and I have to respect Ladybug’s feelings.” Adrien grumbled.

“Does that mean you should give up?” Plagg challenged.

The boy looked over to his pictures on his desktop of Kagami and Marinette enjoying juice together and looked down to his ring.

“Maybe not… but I’ll only know for sure after I see her.” He said smiling at his little companion.

Plagg grinned as he chewed his cheese.

“Speaking of which… you got a message.”

* * *

The part of town chosen was slightly out of the way and was still close enough if an Akuma appears. It was mostly vacant due to it being an older part of the city and had many flats open due to renovations. Ladybug was super cautious since she picked a complex that was totally vacant and secluded. If Adrien didn’t know any better this place would be perfect to ‘get rid’ of someone.

He looked around before vaulting into the room they were to meet in. Gently jumping in he noticed his lady in the moonlight pouring in from the early evening.

She always reminded him of the moon. Always there, shining through the darkest of nights and ever so mysterious. She was just so illuminating to him and like a fool he is he keeps feeling a pull to her. 

“There you are” She said noticing him.

“This is a chance of a lifetime milady; I wouldn’t miss it.” He flirted leaning on his baton.

She never usually reacted to his flirts, but a notable blush formed around her mask.

“Which makes me wonder a few things...” she said trying to avert her eyes from meeting his.

”Like what?”

“Why do you like me? I feel like all your affections might be on someone who isn’t as amazing as you think her to be.” She retorted.

The Black cat reeled a bit at her question “I… there are so many reasons Ladybug. You’re brave, strong confident, resourceful-“

“I’m not really like that though! In reality I’m clumsy and shy and I’m someone who just can’t get a grip of my own life never mind a superhero one.” She interrupted her partner loudly.

She felt ready to cry, having Chat Noir love her with that image was too much for her to bear. Tikki keeps telling her that she is Ladybug but she can’t help but to think that she puts on a front.

“Ladybug… I’m aware that you’re not perfect. I know you think I do but I don’t. Your stubbornness is irresistible, your clumsiness is adorable and you can get hotheaded at times but I’m there to balance you out.. or have you forgotten who your partner has been all this time?” he rhetorically asked.

She kept her silence as her answer, she knew he saw sides of her that not even the closest of her friends would see but that fact alone scared her.

“Your flaws make you who you are. I got plenty of my own that I’m comfortable displaying as Chat Noir. The other side of me can’t be himself, there’s too many people he would let down” he admitted.

Ladybug frowned “That’s not fair on you. I don’t want to put that pressure on you ever, you know that right?”

He smiled with all the love he could muster. How could he think of moving on from loving her? He didn’t care how long it would take but he wanted her and only her. His heart was pounding in his chest knowing that he will finally know all of this mysterious girl.

“I must make a ground rule.” She interrupted his thoughts which made his heart drop a bit from the high he was feeling.

“There’s a fifty percent chance that we could know each other in our civilian lives. I think it would be dangerous for us to associate out of the blue. We need to take every precaution necessary. Being the holder of the miracle box is vital for protection so under no circumstances do you approach me in the civilian form while you’re a superhero, that goes for me too. Mayura will be watching us from afar. And finally, we both cannot under no circumstances call each other by our names while handling an akuma, this will probably be something we will be working on right now.”

Chat listened intently, the most focused she had seen him.

With a nervous sigh she faced him “So how should we do this?” she asked sheepishly.

Smiling at her he put his hand on her shoulder to help calm her a it. He honestly didn’t think she would find this situation as big of a deal as he did. Seeing her reaction only caused more butterflies in his stomach.

“How about we both close our eyes and open them together after de-transforming?”

She nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. The situation reminded him of the Dark owl scenario. He closed his eyes too and heard the magical words

“Spots off.”

“Claws in”

Flashes of light could have been seen while their eyes were closed.

“Finally!” Plagg cried out.

“Plagg! Let’s give them some privacy. We’ll be back in a few you two.”

Marinette giggled to herself ‘You’re Kwami is entertaining… Are your eyes still closed?”

“Yeah… I’m petrified to open them…”

“Same… so maybe on the count of three we can open?” she said softly.

“One” he whispered. This is it.

“Two” She continued. He is going to see her.

“Three” they said together.

Adrien found all the air was knocked out of him looking at his sweet friend standing in front of him looking incredibly shocked.

“Adrien?” she said in disbelief.

He couldn’t hide his smile; he couldn’t contain his happiness. “Marinette”

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her “Of course it would be you! I even said it myself on Hero’s day. Our everyday Ladybug is actually the real deal. How can I be so stupid?!”

Breaking the hug, he noticed how pink and choked up she looked “Marinette? Are you okay?... Are you disappointed that-”

“You’re in love with me?” she choked out.

He felt like his fire went alight “I-uh… yes I do but I understand there’s someone else so don’t worry. I’m just so glad I know who is under the mask, that’s good enough for me.”

She hid her hands in her face totally ignoring what he just said, “Oh my God I rejected you countless times?!”

Adrien felt a bit of a sting from that “Okay ouch you don’t have to remind me.”

Removing her hands from her face she vigorously waved them “NO no! that’s not what I meant? I- uh. I- ahhhh!”

Adrien was really confused now. She actually looks upset remembering that she rejected him. Why? He suddenly remembered when he asked if her and Luka were fighting.

_A small blush bloomed on Adrien’s face “Sorry I didn’t mean to impose on your guys relationship. I couldn’t think of another reason.”_

_“Our relationship?” Marinette blurted._

_Okay now Adrien looked confused “Aren’t you guys? Ya know? Together?”_

_“What? No!” Marinette screamed._

_The blonde blinked at her in confusion._

_“Sorry, what I meant to say is that he is a friend. We’re not together.” Marinette coughed._

“M-marinette…” he stuttered.

The stutter caught her attention.

“As Ladybug you said there is someone else… b-but if it isn’t Luka then…”

Her embarrassment prevented her from making a sound, so all the blonde could do was talk to himself.

“Is it me? Me as in Adrien?” he concluded.

“I- uh” she choked out.

Adrien honestly wasn’t sure how to react. The fact that she couldn’t coherently answer him was an answer. It was honestly a dream come true! Finding out the love of his life was his amazing and talented friend and that she liked him back!

She nodded her head while she hid her face again.

“My lady you know what this means. We both like each other! We’ve been caught in some weird love square but now it’s so clear! Wow this explains so much.” Adrien laughed.

He laughter stopped abruptly though at having a memory “Wait! You tricked me!”

Confused and forgetting her embarrassment Marinette looked up and dumbfoundedly replied “What?”

“Kwami Buster.” He said crossing his arms and raising his brow “You tricked me by somehow duplicating yourself.”

Defensively she replied, “To prevent the risk of compromising my identity!”

“I’m not complaining Bug but you pulled a dirty on me.” He said as if he were Chat.

Marinette could see the resemblance now “And how about you with Gorizilla?” She countered having her Ladybug shine though.

He mischievously grinned “Pretty smooth if I do say so myself.”

“You jumped off a building…” she deadpanned.

He laughed and she followed in suit.

“I’m so happy right now. There’s nothing standing in our way now.” Adrien smiled as he was going to embrace the small girl again.

She took a step back looking pained to not accept the hug nor was she happy about what she was about to say.

“Adrien… I do like you but-”

His smile faltered.

“- we should be professional about this. What we did right now was a huge risk itself, but I need us to work harder as a team. A relationship right now doesn’t seem like a good idea…” she relented in a melancholy tone.

She was right but Adrien couldn’t let it happen this quickly.

“I- I understand… it was pretty stupid of me to think-”

“It’s not stupid! I also want to think something can happen. It’s too much of a risk, but now we can work harder so we can get there I promise.” She couldn’t believe her words. Firstly, to even think that _the_ Adrien Agreste wants to be with her and vice versa.

He nodded looking a bit happier than a moment ago. “So you’re giving me permission to date you after we save Paris from a tyrannical villain… that’s going to take some time milady.”

She blushed at seeing Adrien’s face giving off Chat Noir flirtations.

“I’m sorry if that sounds selfish…” she muttered.

“In that case can I ask for one favor?” he requested.

Skeptical she raised her brow at him “What?”

Stepping close to her he spoke softly “We’ve kissed twice, and I don’t recall either of them. I ask for one simple kiss to last me till I am old and decrepit when we take down Hawkmoth.”

She sucked in a breath “You’re only going to make this harder for us here Kitty.”

He chuckled “Honestly it’s harder to think I didn’t remember kissing you. Trust me, this will keep me going till the end.”

Her cheeks her very pink “Wow you really are such a flirt…I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you better make good use of this favor.”

Ecstatically grinning he cupped her face gently smiling at her so sweetly and she returned the smile just as sweetly. He slowly dipped down and saw her eyes flutter close as their lips got closer. His own eyes closed and felt her sweet lips on his. His heart squeezed agreeably in his chest as she felt her move in closer and wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. His hands laid by her back and couldn’t help but hold her jacket to ground himself to earth before he could float to heaven.

Its all he could’ve imagined and more.

Catching her breath Marinette broke the kiss and hid her face from his by pressing her head into his chest.

“You really had to make this harder for me you dumb cat.”

He chuckled which reverberated while her head was on his chest.

“Sorry… but now I can last a bit for a while. I really like you Marinette.” He reaffirmed his affections.

She pulled back to look at him and smiled sweetly “I like you too Adrien Agreste. Thank you for waiting. We’ll get Hawkmoth soon and Paris can be at peace.”

She lifted her fist to bump and he returned it.

“Yeah, you got it partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sorry this took so long guys. Thank you all for being so patient! I was thinking of making the end of this with them dating but I wanted to be realistic since them dating right now would end up in a Chat Blanc future.  
To those who might be interested I have another story up which is a multichapter story.  
Say healthy fam!

**Author's Note:**

> Shhhhhhhhhugar honey ice tea  
This is going to be a two-shot.  
Hmmm… maybe if I get good feedback I can have it ready by next week? Hugs xoxo


End file.
